gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemmy Sightings
This is a page for any gemmy items spotted in any media. This can include television, public places, or elsewhere. “Jingle Bells“ video by SciFiClub (Youtube Channel) In this video, many Gemmy items can be seen. They are the 3 Piece Christmas Trio Band (Polar Bear and Penguins variant), Christmas Carousel Airblown Inflatable, Mini Red Vest Spinning Snowflake Snowman, Dancing Claus Couple (Wireless version), Booty Shaker Homer Simpson as Santa and Dancing Yukon. Can you blame them? IT: Chapter Two (2019) During a flashback scene inside Beverly Marsh’s home, two Big Mouth Billy Basses can be seen hanging on the walls, despite those scenes occurring in the late 80’s rather than the late 90’s when the popular animatronic singing fish originally came out. Goosebumps (1995 Series) In the episode "The Haunted Mask" the main character Carly Beth is presented with a mini version of the Pumpkin Imposter from the bullies during the lunch scene. Wonder (2017 Movie) A Buddy Birthday dancing hamster can be spotted by the entrance of Mr. Browne´s class. It appears again in the halloween scene with a paper pumpkin taped to its face. WALL-E A Big Mouth Billy Bass singing fish can be seen in WALL-E's hideaway, among other articles of salvaged garbage. Baby Einstein (1997-2012) Only seen in 1998-2003 Versions: The following scenes are only seen in the original releases of the stated titles below. When each of the classic episodes were remade in 2004, these scenes were replaced by other scenes. -In the Original version of Baby Bach, Cornelius the Dancing Chicken can be seen in various scenes of the video. Sunny the Singing Sunflower also makes an appearance near the middle of the video. -Sunny the Singing Sunflower also appears in the original 1999-2003 versions of Baby Shakespeare. -In the first segment of Baby Santa's Music Box, you can see the Dancing Claus Couple in action. Later on in the video, You can find the Hip swinging Dillards bear on a white screen. -Some of these make appearances on the Baby Webster Flash cards. Appear in all versions: The following scenes are in all releases of the stated episodes below. -In Baby Wordsworth, you can spot a Dancing Santa in the background of a scene in the opening titles/first song, because the stock footage comes from Image Bank Film by Getty Images. Later in the video, you can see three Wild Flowerzz in action. If you go into the bonus features and check the Toy Directory, you can find another set of Wild Flowerzz. -In Meet the Orchestra, you can find a Green Devil Went Down to Georgia Frogz in a certain segment of the video. -In Baby's First Sounds, the Macarena Turtle Dancer appears in the first segement, as well as the ending segment. -In World of Words, Sunny the Singing Sunflower makes an appearance. Tiny Christmas (2017 Nickelodeon Movie) A Big Mouth Billy Bass can be seen on the table behind Riele Downs' character during the giant cat scene. Henry Danger 'Christmas Danger' In the Christmas special of the nickelodeon show 'Henry Danger', a lifesize Santa Claus can be seen in the background during the beginning of the episode where Captain Man and Kid Danger are serving food to the homeless in a shelter. It can also be seen later when Henry, Jasper and Charlotte go to the shelter and break ridiculous laws for revenge. Supermariologan (Youtube Channel) Supermariologan, a YouTube channel with over 4 million subscribers, owns a Gemmy Twerking Girl Bear and uses her as a character in his plush video series. She is known as 'Candy' on the channel and has become a popular character among the Supermariologan fanbase. As well as the Twerking Girl Bear, an NFL Frogz can be spotted in the background of an episode. One of the main characters known as 'Cody' can be seen in a couple episodes wearing a destroyed Happy Shuffler Lumberjack. Diary of a wimpy kid (2010 movie) In the scene where Greg and Rowley are being chased by teenagers on Halloween night, an Airblown Inflatable classic Jack-O-Lantern makes a background apperance. Odd Squad: World Turned Odd In the 2018 PBS kids movie special for the series 'Odd Squad', a singing fish that appears to be a Big Mouth Billy Bass can be spotted in the feature. However, instead of singing 'take me to the river', it sang a parody song instead, 'take me to the lake'. Greatest Freakout Ever 23 In the YouTube video "Greatest Freakout Ever 23" by Popular YouTuber Wafflepwn, a Gemmy Rocking Skeleton can be seen on the mantle from 0:04 to 0:07, and again quickly at 0:11. Family Guy In the Family Guy episode, "Be Careful What You Fish For", (S10E14) Peter asks a dolphin if they have "Fish Jesus". The dolphin responds, "Of course. He was nailed to a board and hung in a man's study as a novelty to sing funny songs." Peter then responds with, "Your god is a gag gift, did you know that?" This is a reference to Big Mouth Billy Bass. Creepy Louis Armstrong Singing Doll - Low Battery In the 2009 viral video "Creepy Louis Armstrong Singing Doll - Low Battery" a Gemmy Pop Culture series Louie Armstrong is featured, malfunctioning on low batteries. The video became popular enough to be featured in an episode on the viral hit web series "Equals Three" run by Ray William Johnson. Halloween (2018) An Airblown pop up ghost can be seen in the background in one scene in which people are exploding a pumpkin with explosives. here is the scene A hanging pumpkin ghoul can be spotted hanging in the gas station with a face drawn onto it with marker. Fortnite Battle Royale In the hit video game Fortnite, across the Battle Royale map are fish plaques, but once the player starts to emote in front of them, they start moving and singing like Big Mouth Billy Bass. South Park In the police station(is seen every time the police station appears), a Big Mouth Billy Bass can be seen hanging on the wall.Category:Movies Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy